The Panther
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For us we always thought this place and the Spirit Verse was just fine enough. That was until I discovered a book about a warrior who would save our home and the Spirit Verse and in doing so it would become our wake up call we all needed.
1. Chapter 1

Many Stories Have Been Told

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now throughout history there have been many stories told from how me and my friends came to the Enchanted Forest to how we saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave to of course me being in Power Rangers City.

So yeah those were the stories that have mattered the most to us.

But this isn't about those stories it's more about this one and how a simple story changed our world forever and also how it became our wake up call.

Now the story that i'm mentioning is how Mr. Panther helped protect the Enchanted Forest and how he stopped Nibiru once and for all.

And yes I know it may seem crazy to most but to us this story means so much more to us and this story will show that once you discover the past of your home it will show you what life was like back then.

So with all that said here's his story and believe me this will be the most amazing story you ever heard in your whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

How Life Can Truly Be Unpredictable

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now here's the thing with life you really don't know where it'll take you next or what will happen next.

But really all you can do is get ready because life can be unpredictable and really anything can happen right in front of you.

That definitely explains me right now because really I didn't know where life was going to take me next but I knew it was going to be crazy indeed.

And oh man the places that it took me next would be crazy to most but for me I would have to make it work.

But before we get into that allow me to introduce myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Mr. Panther

By Wyatt W. Buell

My name is Mr. Panther and yes the name may not make sense to most but it's my name and yes I did have an old name but not anymore.

And why well that will be explained later on.

But for now let's talk about my overall appearance.

I'm a black panther who can walk and talk like a normal human and I also have blue eyes and lastly I wear teal clothing because teal is my favorite color.

So in a way i'm that type of creature and yes it would be crazy for me to say that but believe me I used to have an old life and yes it was just fine back then.

But now i'm a panther and how I got here is quite complicated and yet I somehow made it through all of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Life In The Village

By Mr. Panther

Now my real name once back then was Toshi Komi and I was born in a village and once life was just fine back then.

You see my parents loved me and would raise me the right way and honestly I was glad I had parents who cared about me and really that was just what I needed.

And yes life back then wasn't that bad because since I had parents that mattered but sadly I didn't have any friends to play with probably because they wouldn't let me be their friend at all.

But I didn't take about that because as the years passed I would be quite a good young man and yeah I thought I was going to go somewhere.

That was until I learned that my parents died in an accident and that sucked because they were always there for me and now they're gone and I couldn't even save them.

So that sucked but the other villagers did hear about the news and they were there for me just like my parents were there for me.

And I did move on with life but then I get the opportunity that would change my life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Being The Prince Of The Village

By Mr. Panther

Now when it was announced that I would become the prince of the village I was honestly shocked because really I thought someone else was the prince but instead I was chosen because I was the one ready for it.

So I took that opportunity right away and once I became the prince of the village there was no going back from that point forward.

And while I was the prince of the village I was in charge of making sure the villagers were going to be okay and in doing so it showed me that they did matter and that by listening to them I was able to know them a little bit.

So really in being the prince of the village I was able to open my heart to this village because I was raised here and I wanted to live here forever.

That was until one little moment changed my entire life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing About The Panther Spirit

By Mr. Panther

It all began when a local farmer came to me and told me that his livestock have been devoured by a mysterious spirit and that he can't take it anymore.

So being the prince of the village I then decided to go investigate this myself and I wanted to find out what the hell is going on here.

And once I finally made it in the nearby forest at first I wasn't sure if this spirit did exist.

But then I heard "hello Toshi i've been waiting for you."

"Ok Spirit what do you want with me and also why have you eaten the poor farmer's livestock?"

"Well you are the one for me and also I was starving so he had everything for me to eat." it then replied to me

"Wait what do you want with me?" I then asked again

'You're about to find out." it then said

And then it came at me and I couldn't defend it and it took over me.

Now I didn't know this but I was to become a panther myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Turning Into A Panther

By Mr. Panther

Now at first I didn't notice anything yet but then I starting to feel the unbearable pain and I couldn't do anything about it.

My teeth were starting to get pointy and my skin was turning into one of a panther.

When it was done I then saw myself in a nearby creek I couldn't believe it because I really was a panther and maybe the Panther Spirit found me as the host and there was literally nothing I could about it at all.

And now since I was going to live with this for the rest of my life and I had no choice but to live with this.

So I had to tell the elders about this and really I had nothing else to do anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Telling The Elders About This

By Mr. Panther

So when I finally made it back to the village the other villagers were worried about me and they wanted to make sure I was ok.

But when they did see me they just weren't sure about me and they thought a spirit must've taken over him and it did to me.

When I was finally inside where the elders were I then decided to show them what had happened to me and yeah you can say they were shocked because they thought it was only a mistake but it really wasn't and they didn't know what to do.

But the old lady who saw me knew what needed to be done: I would have to leave the village and explore the outside world and see what it had in store for me.

And really just her saying that meant that I would have to leave the village that i've been in for so long.

But really it was the only way to make this work.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving The Village

By Mr. Panther

So while I was packing I then knew this was going to be tough but really there was no other choice left for me here and since the choice is already made I had no choice but to do the right thing in leaving the village.

And as I was about to leave the village the other villagers wished me good luck in my journey and man they were always there for me my whole life.

They really did care about me and really I wish I could be with them but sadly my days in the village are about to end and really there was no going back from this moment forward.

Once I finally left the village I then went to see what the outside world had in store but what came next would change my life forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Exploring The Outside World

By Mr. Panther

So as I was exploring the outside world I was honestly amazed because really I have been in the village all my life and I didn't think it would be possible for me to be here.

And yet here we are.

I can now finally see what it had in store and really it was about time I was here because really this was truly amazing and words aren't enough to explain the true beauty of the outside world.

And yes I thought I was going to enjoy this.

That was until I got hit in the back of the head and I then blacked out and what came next would change everything for me forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Being In A Forest

By Mr. Panther

Now when I finally woke up I was in a forest which I didn't even know which one to be honest with you.

Then I saw an orange dragon who could stand and I wanted to know where I am.

"Uh excuse me but where am I?" I then asked him

"Why you're in the Enchanted Forest and i'm Dragonite in case you were wondering." he then replied to me

"Ok and seriously though why am I here?" I then asked him

"Well you're about to find out my friend." he then replied to me

And he then took me to his leader and I didn't know it but I was about to help end darkness here once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

Meet Dialga

By Mr. Panther

So when I finally saw his leader I was honestly surprised because it was Dialga the master of time and I then knew he needed my help so now it was all starting to make sense now.

"Great Dialga I have brought you the one that will help end Nibiru once and for all." he then said to him

"Thank you Dragonite and could you please give us a minute alone?" he then politely asked him

"I shall indeed." he then replied

And once he was gone it was just the both of us.

"Ah I see you finally made it Mr. Panther and there's a good reason why I called you here." he then said

"Ok so what was this Nibiru that he mentioned earlier?" I then asked him

"Well that my friend is a bit complicated to explain but allow me to tell you about him and also how the Enchanted Forest came to be." he then replied to me


	13. Chapter 13

What Is Nibiru?

By Dialga

Now the legend of Nibiru goes like this: it isn't a person or a thing but rather a darkness that wants to end all life in the Spirit Verse and this is the universe where anyone can be anyone or anything they want to be.

But Nibiru doesn't believe that but instead it's plan is end the Spirit Verse once and for all and it wants to take over the Spirit Verse for good.

Now as for trying to stop it well no one hasn't been able to stop it and once it infected Palkia and he wouldn't be the same anymore.

So it became my mission to find someone to stop Nibiru once and for all before it's too late.

Oh and as for what this forest is well allow me to show you what this place is.


	14. Chapter 14

How The Enchanted Forest Came To Be

By Dialga

Now when the Spirit Verse was coming together I then discovered a forest that needed me and since Palkia became a victim to Nibiru Arceus wanted me to give the forest a chance because it could be so much more to me.

So I used my magic to turn the ordinary forest into the Enchanted Forest and really in getting this place ready I then knew whoever would live here would love what i've done with it.

And once it was done I then knew this place would be a big responsibility to protect.

So here's my plan when my time here is over Lugia will become the Spirit of this forest and he will protect the forest with his new friends.

Now when I was making this forest work it would make sense to be here so I settled down here since Arceus didn't need me and life was going to be just fine.

Of course Nibiru is still out there so it became my mission to find someone who would help end it's reign of terror once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

Stopping Nibiru

By Mr. Panther

So after I learned about this place now was the time to end Nibiru before it's too late.

As I was getting ready it became clear that this place does matter and really it's about time that I have a purpose for the first time since I left my old village.

Now when it did come time for us to end Nibiru we were ready and at first we weren't sure if we could stop it.

But then I got my handy sword and I was finally able to stop Nibiru once and for all and it would never come back here again.

So now that it's over I then decided to make the Enchanted Forest my home.


	16. Chapter 16

Exploring My New Home

By Mr. Panther

Once Nibiru was finally finished I then decided to make this my new home and really it would be perfect for me because now that I know about this place then it was my turn to take care of it.

And in doing so it opened up my world so much that I felt like I was a part of the Spirit World.

But I also knew whoever would come here had to know about what had happened earlier so I wrote in a book about what had happened earlier.

And really it was time for me to reveal what had happened earlier.

But now I have a message for Wyatt and this is an important message he needs to hear.


	17. Chapter 17

My Message For Wyatt

By Mr. Panther

Dear Wyatt,

If you just read this book then good because I was hoping one day someone would read this.

And don't worry because you're not in trouble but instead when you read this then you got to discover how the Enchanted Forest came to be.

But now my friend it's you and your friends' turn to take care of this place and the Spirit Verse.

And the reason I say that is because you have to make sure no one bad would take over the Spirit Verse because if they do then God help us all if that ever happened.

So now your new job is to take care of the Enchanted Forest and also see what the Spirit Verse has in store for you.

I do believe you can make a difference here and in doing so you will help this forest and the Spirit Verse.

Sincerely, Mr. Panther

P.S. Don't give up on this because you can do this and I believe in you and your friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Our Wake Up Call

By Wyatt W. Buell

So after I just finished reading that then it became clear that we now have a responsibility here to take care of this place and see what the Spirit Verse has in store for us.

And now this place was more than our home it was now our job to protect this place and not let anything bad happen to it.

Oh and honestly it was about time we had a wake up call because we knew something big was coming but we didn't expect it to come from a book.


	19. Chapter 19

We Are The Spirit Verse

By Wyatt W. Buell

There was a story some say of when the Enchanted Forest and the Spirit Verse were once in danger by Nibiru the darkness that wanted to end life here forever.

But it was all thanks to Mr. Panther and today the Enchanted Forest and the Spirit Verse are now safe thanks to him.

It's the true story of how our home was saved because of him and on the very last page I wrote 5 words only:

WE ARE THE SPIRIT VERSE.

And believe me this isn't the end this is only the beginning of what will come next for us in the future and whatever happens next we will be ready for when it does come.

THE END.


End file.
